1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal module, and more particularly to a liquid crystal module having a fixing structure.
2. The Related Art
A conventional liquid crystal module includes a base frame, a backlight panel, a display panel and a flexible circuit board mounted to the base frame respectively. The base frame defines a retaining space for receiving the backlight panel and the display panel therein. The display panel is further mounted under the backlight panel. The flexible circuit board has a first contact portion electrically connecting the backlight panel and the display panel, a second contact portion electrically connecting an external circuit, and a base board connecting the first and the second contact portions. The base board of the flexible circuit board is covered on the backlight panel by means of two opposite ends thereof being glued to two opposite sides of the base frame by twin adhesive and without any other fixing structures. As a result, the flexible circuit board is apt to fall off the base frame under a restoring force when the base board is accidentally bent.
Another method of mounting the flexible circuit board to the base frame is achieved by means of providing an additional fixing board on the base frame, and then gluing one edge of the base board of the flexible circuit board to the fixing board. However, the thickness of the fixing board increases the thickness of the liquid crystal module. Therefore, a liquid crystal module capable of overcoming the foregoing problems is required.